staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 listopada 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.55 Agrolinia 8.30 "Bezpieczna przystań" (26-ost.) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.35 Kwant - program populamonaukowy 10.55 Co wy na to? 11.00 "Cudowna planeta" (10/21): "Od magmy do złóż metali" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kraj - magazyn regionalnych Oddziałów TVP (z Katowic) 12.35 Koncert życzeń 13.00 "Zwierzęta świata": "Małpy Hamunana" (1/2) - film dok. prod. nowozelandzkiej (z teletekstem) 13.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Aladyn" / "Nowy dom" (1-2) (z teletekstem) 14.50 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości: Jarosław Abramow Newerly: "Mogło być gorzej" 15.35 Swojskie klimaty (audiotele: 0-70055521-3) 16.05 "Bill Cosby Show" (25/50) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.30 Swojskie klimaty (audiotele: 0-70055521-3) 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Nowożeńcy - teleturniej 17.55 Swojskie klimaty (audiotele: 0-70055521-3) 18.05 "Dzień za dniem" (21/39) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka "Sekretne życie zabawek" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Operacja "Piorun" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1966 r., 125 min) 22.20 Zwyczajni niezwyczajni 23.15 Wiadomości 23.25 Miss Świata '95 0.35 Sportowa sobota 1.00 "Jad" - film prod. USA (1982 r., 89 min) 2.30 "Juncal" (7-ost.) - serial prod. hiszpańskiej 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Folkowe nuty: Kapela Meto 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkanie z językiem migowym 8.00 "Sprycjan i Fantazjo" (26-ost.): "Dziwna doktor Dean" - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Małe Ojczyzny: "Miasto Cleru" 10.00 "Życie obok nas": "Nasza wielka rodzina" (12) - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 10.30 Słów cięcie-gięcie, czyli rebusy Szymona Majewskiego 11.00 Godzina z Hanna-Barbera - filmy anim. dla dzieci 11.40 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Bez znieczulenia" (1978 r., 125 min) 14.00 Studio sport: I liga piłki noznej: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.40 "Fitness Club" (10/26) - serial TVP 16.05 Wielka gra - teleturniej 17.00 "Seaquest" - serial s-f prod. USA 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 7 dni świat 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Szalone liczby" - teleturniej dla dzieci 20.00 Chuck Mangione and The Chuck Mangione Quartet - koncert (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 22.15 "Na południe od Brazos" (2/6) - serial prod. USA 23.15 Z głębiny nocy - recital Izabelli Olejnik 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Chuck Mangione and The Chuck Mangione Quartet - koncert (2) 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 5.00 Dzień dobry, tu Aktualności - program informacyjny 7.00 Mała Rosey (7) - serial dla dzieci 7.40 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. (powtórzenie trzech ostatnich odcinkow) 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Sobota z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn dla kobiet 11.00 Przygoda w siodle (5-6) - serial 11.30 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Maximum Rock'n'rolla 12.30 Nowa płyta Piotra Wojtasika 13.00 1200 sekund z KasIą Kowalską 13.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Kronika Teletrójki 14.00 Tylko wtedy, gdy się śmieję - angIelski serial komediowy 14.30 Jak żyliśmy kiedyś - angielski serial popularnonaukowy dla młodzieży 15.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Świat w oczach Allegry - muzyczny program edukacyjny 15.35 Roger OdrzutowIec (35) - serial animowany 15.40 Słonica Nellie (17) - serial arumowany 15.45 Kocham moje miasto (6) - pr. dla dzIeci 16.00 Pora ciemności (5) - senal fabularny 16.35 Rozmowa tygodnia 16.50 Penetracje muzyczne 17.20 Tak, panie premierze (4) - serial komediowy 18.00 Gosc dnia 18.10 Aktualności (wydarue główne) 18.30 Bez zakłoceń 19.00 NIe tylko o muzyce 19.30 Szaleństwo na kolkach (26) - serial dok. prod. angIelskiej 19.50 Kto to widział (14) - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Rożdżkarze (2) - miniserial obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej 21.05 James - Seven 21.45 Muzyczna Teletrójka 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na niedzielę 22.10 Sport 23.00 Ludojad - film sensacyjny 0.30 Akademia jazzowa 1.00 Program nocny 3.30 Frankenstein i piekielne monstrum - horror angielski (1975) Polsat 8.00 - W drodze - program katolicki 8.30 - „Moto-myszy z Marsa” (33/65) 9.00 - Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 - Smakosze i rozkosze 9.30 - Magazyn 10.00 - „Rajska plaża” (117/118) - serial dla młodzieży 11.00 - Turbo Trans GRA!MY 11.30 - Oskar - magazyn filmowy 12.00 - Wielkie filmy, wielkie gwiazdy: „Żegnaj przyjacielu” (Adieu l'ami) - (Francja 1968 r.) 14.00 - „Daktari” (46) - serial dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.00 - Magazyn 16.00 - Informacje 16.10 - „Dziwne sam oloty” (7/13) - serial dok. USA 17.00 - „As, dama, walet” - program rozrywkowy - gra - zabawa dla całych rodzin 18.00 - „Mojżesz prawodawca” (2/6) - serial prod. ang. 19.00 - Disco Relax 19.50 - Informacje 20.05 - Wieczór filmowy, film tygodnia: '’Ognisty podmuch” (Backdraft) - (USA 1991 r.), "Majowe wino” (May Wine) - (USA 1990r.) 0.05 - Prosto z Hollywood 0.30 - Playboy 1.15 - Pożegnanie TV Polonia 08.00 Powitanie, program dnia 08.05 Hity satelity 08.25 Zaproszenie 08.45 Tańcuj z nami: Szkoła tańca ludowego - Beskid Śląski 09.00 Brawo! Bis! 09.10 Ziarno - progr. red. katolickiej 09.35 Brawo! Bis! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Znajomi z zoo: Lama - program przyrod. 12.35 Troskliwe misie - serial dla dzieci 13.00 Teatr Familijny: W. Sieroszewski - Dary wiatru północnego (1) 14.00 Małe ojczyzny 14.25 Kazimierz Wielki - serial TVP 15.35 Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych Grand Prix 15.50 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Sport z satelity 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Skarby Wielkiego Dorzecza: Zaczęło się od Orellany - film krajoznawczy 18.05 Alternatywy 4 : Spisek - serial TVP 19.00 Listy od widzów 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 55 kapeluszy pani Hanki - progr. rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Limuzyna Daimler-Benz - pol. film fab. (1983 r.) 23.00 Program na niedzielę 23.05 Miss Polonia - koncert finałowy 00.05 Panorama 00.35 Polskie drogi: Himmlerland - serial TVP 01.55 55 kapeluszy pani Hanki - progr. rozryw. 02.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 BBC news 07.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rys. 08.00 Rupert - franc. serial anim. 08.30 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial kanad. 09.00 Zwierzęta od A do Z 09.30 Entuzjaści - film dok. 10.00 Babe - komedia USA (1983) 11.45 Universal Soldier - film science fiction USA (1992) 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.30 Liga polska: Raków Częstochowa - Olimpia Lechia 16.30 Nirvana - koncert 18.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 19.00 7. niebo - magazyn Tomasza Raczka 20.00 Polski macho 20.05 Rocky V - film sensac. USA 21.45 Macho - film anim. 21.55 Komandosi - film dok. 22.50 Terminator II - Ostateczna rozgrywka - film science fiction USA (1991) 01.00 Penilove - hiszp. film krótkometrażowy 01.20 Chippendales... musical z muskularni - show 02.25 Mój ojciec, ten bohater - kom. franc. (1991) 04.10 Ofiary wojny - dramat wojenny USA (1989) 06.00 Podwodne wilki - film dok. Polonia 1 06.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 06.45 Remington Steel - serial USA 07.45 Teleshop 08.10 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 09.50 Riptide - serial USA 10.40 Maria - serial argen. 11.30 Remington Steel - serial USA 12.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 13.05 Riptide - serial USA 14.00 Pełnym gazem - magazyn 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 Extralarge - serial wł. 16.30 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 17.30 Riptide - serial USA 18.20 Maria - serial argen. 19.10 Remington Steel - serial USA 20.00 Nieśmiertelność - horror USA 21.50 Klasa 84 - film sensac. USA 23.35 Maria - serial argen. 00.20 Remington Steel - serial USA 01.10 Nieśmiertelność - horror USA 03.00 Klasa 84 - film sensac. USA 04.30 Remington Steel - serial USA 05.20 Maria - serial argen. BBC1 7.25 News; Weather 7.30 Superted 7.40 Willy Fog - 2 8.05 The Addams Family 8.30 The New Adventures of Superman 9.15 Live and Kicking 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.20 News and Weather 17.30 Regional News; Sport 17.35 Dad's Army 18.05 Jim Davidson's Generation Game 19.00 Noel's House Party 19.50 The National Lottery Live 20.15 Casualty: When All Else Fails 21.05 News and Sport 21.25 Stalking Laura 22.55 Match of the Day 0.00 The Stand-Up Show 0.30 Cannon for Cordoba 2.10 Weather 2.15 Closedown BBC2 8.20 Open University 10.00 Asia Two 11.50 Film 95 with Barry Norman 12.20 Close Up 12.35 Wildlife on Two 13.05 Command Decision 14.50 Soldier of Fortune 16.25 Best of Esther 16.55 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17.35 TOTP2 18.20 One Man and His Dog 19.05 News and Sport 19.20 Assignment 20.05 Tx 20.55 Close Up 21.05 Screen Two: Priest 22.50 Have I Got News for You 23.20 Later with Jools Holland 0.20 Shy People